Tournament of Titans
by GeckoGecko554
Summary: This fanfic is up for adoption as of 7/11/12.
1. Submit your OC

Me: Hi, it is I, GeckoGecko554, with my first real story!

Zena: *Sigh* Don't you think you're rushing things a bit? I mean, you've only had an account for two days, and already you're starting your first story.

Me: Not at all! I have been fantasizing about this since last summer! There is no reason why I should not start now.

Zena: Okay if you say so.

Me: This story is merely a fun piece to test my story writing skills to its limit. After all, I am an aspiring writer.

Zena: *Chuckle* Yeah right! And I'm Abraham Lincoln!

Me: Okay! (I turn her into Abraham Lincoln)

Zena: Four score and seven years ago, our founding fathers…

Me (Ignoring her speech): Moving on, as this story is a test piece, I will allow you, the readers, to get those creative juices flowing! You can submit your own OCs, but the thing is, I will only write about sixteen characters, and two of those slots have been taken by Duelist of the Dawn's OC and Zena. There will also be rules you must adhere to if you want me to except your OC. They are as follows:

You will not submit your OC in any other format except the one on my profile page. Check my profile for an example.

You are only allowed one OC per submitter.

You will not a character with made up cards. Frankly, it is too much work to judge whether or not the cards are balanced. You should not need to use made up cards, as I will l allow any card from the anime, manga, TCG, or OCG in my story.

You will not create a character whose deck is nothing but random cards. The deck must have a theme, whether it is attributes, types, archetypes, or other. If you are submitting a combo deck, you must write how each combo works.

You will not create a character that has a deck filled with broken cards (Rageki, Harpie Feather Duster, etc.) and card combos (Ex: Yata-Lock, DM of Chaos-DF-SE, etc.).

You can use cards that are based off the deck of a certain anime character. You can even use special one-of-a-kind cards like Blue Eyes White Dragon or Destiny Heroes. You can even use legendary cards (Ex: Egyptian Gods, Signer Dragons, etc.) though you must explain how that character got those cards.

You can base your character off of characters from anywhere, but try to be creative.

You will not include turbo dueling or exceed monsters in this tournament because frankly, I do not like either.

Try to have fun! It is your OC starring in my fanfic after all!

Me: I will choose the characters as I see fit, so every character will have an equal chance. If you have an OC idea, submit it for…

**The Tournament of Titans!**


	2. Recruitment, Part 1

Me: Welcome to the very first real chapter of my story! I thought it would to create a transauthor tournament. Some of the best authors on the fanfic web have submitted their OCs

Zena: This is going to be so lame.

Me: I have created a bunch of OCs myself in order to even out everything.

Zena: What? I thought I was going to be the only OC in this story made by you? You promised!

Me: Yeah, yeah. Just do the disclaimer.

Zena: GeckoGecko554 does not own Yugioh. If he did, it would totally suck. In fact the only thing he does own is the story and me. The rest of the characters he had submitted via authors. He would have put them down, but there is too many for him to write.

Me: This is going to be sweet!

A boy about 5' 9" height, with short blonde hair that dropped a little in front of his brown eyes walked into a quiet room wearing black sneakers, jeans, a t-shirt and Slifer Red jacket. He quickly sat in the chair in the middle of the room. At the far end, lied a bald haired man with thick spectacles.

"Did you want to see me sir?" The boy asked.

"Yes, yes I did," said the man with precision. "Jeremy Wheeler, you are an interesting case indeed. In all my twenty years of being principal of Western Duel Academy, never have I seen a Slifer Red have such a high win to lose ratio, let alone a freshman. It just boggles my mind." The principal kept talking. "You know what this means? You have won more duels than most of my third year Obelisk Blue students! Yet, you still prefer to be in Obelisk Blue. Why? Your grades are at least twenty points ahead of most of your peers."

Jeremy spoke back. "I like the Slifer Red dorm better. Most of my friends are there."

The principal furrowed his eyebrows. He could not understand why such a gifted student would surround himself with those who could not challenge his intelligence. Sure, he understood having friends was important, but there had to be something the man could do to amend the situation. Then he figured out a solution.

The principal took from his coat pocket a regal envelope and handed it to Jeremy. "Jeremy Wheeler," he said. "This week, the members of the third year Obelisk Blue Dorm are going on a field trip to Contest Isle to watch the first annual Tournament of Titans. One of the students I choose will be participating in the tournament. However, this year, I would like you to represent Eastern Duel Academy. I know it is controversial to have a freshman represent a school, but I believe you are up to the task. Now I… Jeremy? Are you paying attention? Jeremy?"

Jeremy stared off into space, thinking about the new opportunity given to him. Contest Isle is a second home to the best duelists on Earth. Any duelist would kill to touch the dirt that the island was made of. And now he, the lowly Jeremy Wheeler, would be able to go to that island and participate in a tournament, with the most powerful duelists in the world.

The principal's words brought the boy back to reality. "Jeremy! I insist you not ignore me!"

"Sorry sir. It's a lot to take in." Jeremy's voice faltered.

"That's ok, son. It's a lot to take in. Just think about it." The principal motioned to the boy to leave.

In an old dirt road, in a desert far away from the lush hills of West Duel Academy, walked a man wearing an old green shirt, his already dark skin being darker by the sun scorching rays. He walked into a small motel far off the beaten path. 'They named a motel "Off-the-Beaten-Path Motel". Seriously?' The man thought, amused. He walked into the motel.

Inside, stood behind a short man with an old leather jacket. He was quite ugly looking, with wild, dirty, grey hair, an old yellow jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, and torn up blue jeans. He yelled at the counter lady. "What do ya mean I can't have a room?"

The blonde haired lady looked annoyed. "No money, no room. What do you not understand about that?"

"Do you know who I am?" The old man grinned. "I was once the world famous duelist Robbie 'The Junkman' Lenard!"

The young man looked at the older duelist questionably. "You mean _you're _Junkman Lenard?"

The man smiled a toothy grin, which was hard to do with a few teeth missing. "See that, that boy recognized me. And they say younglings don't pay attention to the classics."

The young man smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you."

"Really?" The old man inquired, eyes watering.

"Yeah! I used to idolize you, man. You took cards that others would throw away, and use them to create an award winning deck." The boy told the old man, beaming. Then the lady at the counter cleared her voice and said this:

"How about you two duel?"

"What?" Both the loner and the old man said simultaneously.

The woman grinned. "If people found out that Junkman Lenard was dueling here, they'd pay to see the two of you duel. If you do that, then I'll give you your rooms free.

"Sounds fair enough." The boy agreed.

Soon, on the outdoor deck, the inhabitants of the seedy motel crowded in the lobby to watch two people, an old pro and a young loner face off.

"By the way, son, what's your name?" Junkman Lenard asked.

"It's Kero" said the man replied. "Kero Nabrida."

Kero: 8000

Junkman Lenard: 8000

Lenard grinned. "Age before beauty. My draw!" The old looked at his hand. The old man grinned. "Here's a shocker. I summon my Armageddon Knight." Immediately, a knight with dark armor was summoned (1400/1200). "I activate it's effect, sending a Dark monster, like Cross Porter, to the grave. He picked a card and sent it to the graveyard. "And now its effect activates: whenever Cross Porter is sent to the grave, I can pick up a Neo-Spacian Card, like Glow Moss. Now I end my turn with five cards face down. Your turn.

Kero raised his eyebrow. 'Five cards? Could be a problem.' "My turn!" Kero drew his card, and he liked what he saw. I activate the Spell Card Double Summon. I can now summon twice this turn, but first I'm bringing out a guy named Double Coston (1700/1650). Next, I sacrifice him to bring out Belai- Marquis of Darkness!" Soon, the newly summoned twin ghosts moaned as they were surrounded by darkness. Out of that darkness, a dark winged fiend emerged (2800/2400).

Junkman just smirked. "I've seen a whole lot tougher, kid. I activate Spellbinding Circle. I now can switch your card to defense mode and prevent from attacking." The winged demon kneeled as a magical rune surrounded it (2800/2400).

Kero sighed. 'So much for going on the offensive' he thought. "I end my turn with a facedown card.

Lenard grinned. "C'mon, kid. You're making it way to easy. I draw! I activate the trap card Micro Ray! Until the end phase, your monster's defense is zero." But the old man wasn't finished yet. "I activate my other trap cards to form a chain: Jar of Greed, Reckless Greed and Accumulated Fortune."

Kero's eyes narrowed. 'No wonder the old man set so many cards. He wanted to play his Accumulated Fortune.'

"First, due to three of my traps," the excited old man explained, "I draw five cards, but my next two Draw Phases are skipped. Then, the effect of Micro Ray kicks in. Kero's fiend groaned as it was rendered defenseless (2800/2400-0). "Next, I activate Nitro Unit and equip it to monster." A giant hissing engine attached itself to Kero's Fiend. "Then I summon Sangan." The familiar furry fiend appeared, his three eyes blinking (1000/600). "Sangan attacks Belai!" The fuzzy monster flung itself at the winged demon, destroying Kero's monster. The Nitro Unit then overloaded, causing a massive explosion.

Kero: 5200

Junkman Lenard: 8000

"Ugh" Kero grunted. "Smart thinking, using Nitro Unit to damage my life points.

"No prob'. Now Armageddon Knight, it'strut your stuff. Attack!" The dark knight move towards Kero and slashed at him.

Kero: 3800

Junkman Lenard: 8000

Junkman chuckled. "Yep, I've still got it! I end my turn with a card face down."

"Finally" Kero said. "Draw! I activate Graceful Charity. I draw three cards, then discard two. Then, I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice."

"I summon Archfiend Soldier." The powerful Archfiend with a gnarled face appeared his master (1900/1500). "Next up, I activate my spell card Monster Reborn to revive my Belai- Marquis of Darkness." The winged demon once again appeared (2800/2400). "Now attack! Belai- Marquis of Darkness, attack Sangan. Go, l'obscurité des hommes! The winged demon shot up into the air, then came down on Sangan with his blade. "Next, Archfiend Soldier has his day in the limelight. Attack Armageddon Knight! The second fiend slashed at the dark knight, destroying it.

Kero: 3800

Junkman Lenard: 5700

Kero said "Well, I'll just set this down and call it a t-"

"I activate Shock Draw! Now, I draw one card for every 1000 points of monster damage I took. I draw two cards! And let's not forget Sangan! Now, I can a card like Debris Dragon to my hand."

"Just make sure you don't draw next turn. You played Reckless Greed, remember" Kero smiled. "You know, I haven't had this much fun in a duel in a long, long time."

"I haven't either, to tell you the truth." The toothy old man smiled back. "My turn! I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice. Next up, I activate Convert Contact, discarding my Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in my hand, and the Neo-Spacian Dark Panther in my deck to draw twice if I have no monsters. Next I, summon Debris Dragon! His effect allows me to special summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!"

A miniature version of Stardust Dragon (1000/2000) and a glowing humanoid (300/900) appeared on the old man's side of the field

"Impressive," complemented Kero.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" The old man replied. "I now activate One for One, discarding Doppelwarrior to summon Tuningware. A little robot with a torn scarf and a frying pan for a hat appeared (100/300). Next I activate Tuningware's effect to make him a level two monster. I tune my level four Debris Dragon to my level three Glow Moss and my level two Tuningware to synchro summon!" The old man chanted.

_The trident of the north will awaken from its snowy prison and enlighten the blue moon! Take revenge on the world that discarded you! Synchro Summon! Shatter white, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!_

As a giant three headed blue and white dragon appeared in front of the old man, Kero could swear he felt an arctic wind blow him back (2700/2000). The old man continued. Now, Trishula comes with an effect! When synchro summoned, he can remove from play a card on the field, like your Marquis of Darkness, a card in your graveyard, like Double Coston, and a random card in your hand. Kero nodded as he took the selected cards and put them in his pocket. The old man grinned. I then remove from play Neo-Spacian Dark Panther and Debris Dragon to Special Summon Dark Simorgh, and I also remove from play Tuningware and Armageddon Knight to Summon Chaos Sorcerer. A giant black bird with a crown shrieked (2700/1000) as it joined the company of Trishula and the new and mysterious dark sorcerer that followed (2300/2000).

Kero maintained his calm composure. "You got those cards from out of the trash?" He asked.

Junkman laughed. "What, these cards? No, I only get the good cards out of the trash. These guys are nothing compared to what else I have in store for you. Now, my Chaos Sorcerer is going to make mincemeat out of your Archfiend General. Go, Chaos Magic!" The pale sorcerer grinned as it raised its arms in the air. A mixture of light and darkness energy blasted the ugly monster off the field.

Kero: 3400

Junkman Lenard: 5700

Kero lifted his hand. "I activate Grave of Enkindling!" He said as his face down lifted. "Now, both players are allowed to summon a monster from their graveyards in defense mode. I summon my Dark Jeroid I discarded earlier!" A disgusting fiend with many hands and claws appeared. It growled at old man (1200/1500). "And his ability activates, lowering Dark Simorgh's attack by 800."

Junkman smirked as his bird monster's power decreased (2700-1900/1000). "You have something planned, don't you? Well I'll summon my Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in defense mode. The glowing humanoid reappeared (300/900). "Then, I'll attack! Go, Dark Simorgh attack Dark Jeroid. Evil Wind Scream!" Dark Simorgh screamed, and, try as it might, Dark Jeroid could not withstand it.

"Now end this duel, Trishula. Icicle Trident Wave!" All three of Trishula heads shot out cold blasts. Suddenly, however, a small, furry creature appeared out of nowhere.

Junkman grinned. "Lookee there! A Kuriboh! Don't see too many of those these days. Guess I gotta end my turn."

'I have no cards in my hands. It's Showtime, Kero.' Kero drew his card in a dramatic fashion. "I play Cards of Demise! I draw until I have five cards."

"I remove from play Kuriboh, Dark Jeroid, and Archfiend Soldier to summon Dark Necrofear!" A blue skinned, bald woman with black armor appeared on Kero's field. It cuddled an ugly doll in its hand (2200/2800)

The old man was taken aback. "Wha-what? You have that card?"

Kero nodded. "It was my very first card. Now feel its fury. Necrofear, destroy Dark Simorgh with Nengansatsu!" The creature's eyes glowed purple, instantly shattering Dark Simorgh.

Kero: 3400

Junkman Lenard: 5400

Kero concluded his turn with three facedown cards. It was Lenard's turn. "Draw!" said the old champion. "I activate Chaos Sorcerer's effect to remove from the game your Dark Necrofear!"

"Sorry, but I like Dark Necrofear, so I'll protect it with everything I've got! Go, Dark Illusion! With this card, since you targeted a Dark monster with a card effect, that card is negated and destroyed. Chaos Sorcerer gasped as dark smoke surrounded him, preventing him from casting his spell. Soon the smoke covered him, and when it cleared, the pale chaos user was nowhere to be seen.

"Nice job, kid. Now you'll see why they called me Junkman. I summon Junk Synchron!" Immediately, a small warrior in rusty, orange armor appeared. It had a determined look on its face (1300/500)." I'll use its special effect to summon my Doppelwarrior in defense mode!" Immediately, a soldier with a black uniform appeared. It wielded a blue laser gun in its hands (800/800). Now for the grand finale! I tune my Junk Synchron to my Doppelwarrior to perform a synchro summon!

_From the depths of the trash heap, comes a shining new force! Take revenge on the world that has discarded you! Synchro summon! Rev it up, Junk Warrior!_

A blue warrior with glowing mechanical eyes and a cool scarf appeared. It struck a cool pose, complete with a heroic, blue aura (2300/1300). "This card was _my _first card, sonny. Cool, eh? Now, my Doppelwarrior's effect activates from the grave, giving me two Doppel Tokens in defense mode. Soon, two transparent versions of Doppelwarrior appeared by Junk Warrior (400/400)x2. Lenard continued. "The thing about Junk Warrior," the old man continued, "is that he works well in a group. His special ability gives him the combined attack power of all level two or below monsters I have out. Now, Junk Warrior, send that Dark Necrofear to the scrap heap."

Junk Warrior's aura grew stronger as it charged into Kero's Dark Necrofear (2300-3100/1300). But Kero was prepared. "I activate Hate Buster! Now, both Dark Necrofear and Junk Warrior are destroyed, and you take damage equal to Junk Warrior's original attack!" Both Kero's and Junkman Lenard's ace monsters were destroyed abruptly as Lenard was surrounded by a red aura.

Kero: 3400

Junkman Lenard: 3400

Kero continued. If that wasn't enough, Dark Necrofear's effect takes away your Neo-Spacian Glow Moss. A shadowy aura entranced Glow Moss, causing it to switch sides.

Lenard grinned. "All evened up, eh? Well that's going to change soon. I'll place a card face down to end my turn." Lenard looked at his card. 'My trap's Sakuretsu Armor. If he tries anything, this will put him down.'

Kero silently drew his card. "I play my face down card, Return from a Different Dimension! By paying half my life points, I can summon as many Removed from play cards as I can! So say 'hello' to Archfiend General, Belai- Marquis of Darkness, Dark Jeroid, and Double Coston!" Soon, said monsters appeared on his side of the field. Kero then slapped a card onto the disk. Glow Moss was soon released to summon a giant, insect-like monster with giant claws on its back.

"Meet Gaap, the Divine Soldier! His ability forces all monsters into attack mode." Kero exclaimed.

The old man gasped as both his Doppel Tokens stood up and assumed offensive positions (400/400). Then he smiled. "Do it, sonny!" He cheered.

Kero pointed towards the tokens. In just two fell swoops, Belai and Gaap destroyed the two tokens.

Kero: 3400

Junkman Lenard: 0

The small crowd cheered as the lady from the front of the counter came up to them. "Alright you two, a deal's a deal. Here are the keys to your rooms."

As she handed them both the keys, a man with dark glasses, a business suit, and blonde hair approached them. Both Kero and Junkman were handed white envelopes with their names on it.

"What?" Kero said looking at the envelope. But before he could look up, the mysterious man had disappeared. Kero looked his envelope. 'Tournament… of Titans?' He wondered.

Me: Alright! An awesome chapter!

Zena (absolutely furious): How come I'm not in the first chapter? Are you crazy?

Me: Uh…

Zena: I better be in the next chapter, or else you're getting it!

Me: Alright, alright! (to myself) Sheesh! You have the worse temper. (to Zena) Alright, I'll put you in the next chapter.

Zena: Humph! You better. (She leaves)

Me (relieved): Phew! Next time on Tournament of Titans, Zena helps a new duelist spread gain the confidence to enter the tournament. Plus, Runa is also invited into the Tournament! Join us next time on…

**Tournament of Titans!**


	3. The Submitted Ones

Me: Ok, by the request of my fans…

Zena: Fans? You do not have any fans! You just freakin' started!

Me: Whoa, easy there! Ok he's a reader who just posted his review. His name is jcogginsa. Hi!

Zena: Do I seriously have to put up with this cast?

Me: These guys were nice enough to submit their OCs. It is the least we can do.

Zena: *Humph* Fine, whatever.

Me: Ladies and Gentlemen… your OCs…

Name: Kero Nabradia

Appearance: Dark-skinned, black hair, 5' 6'', wears a green T-Shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers

Background: An American that's well-versed as a Fiend duelist, and one that's not involved with any evil, yet it causes a lot of controversy on his part with the history of Fiend-Type users. He is a wanderer who is currently traveling with Jason Issac Hutchins and Kyo Kazuma.

Personality: A fairly quiet person, another reason for people to cause false accusations of him, but a person with good intentions. On the dueling field, he is a master of staying focused, as he lets no emotions get the better of him should his opponent use psychological warfare to make him slip up.

Deck: Fiend/Control (Centering around Beilal – Marquis of Darkness (card effect and attack limitation), Dark Necrofear (control) and/or Gaap the Divine Soldier (battle position control))

Name: Jason Issac Hutchins

Appearance: Jet-black hair in a giant band which moved across the right side of his head./white tshirt over shortsleeved jean jacket and pants/black, redtrimming converses

Background: Nothing much is known of him, except he is 18 and has no known relatives. Jason entered the tournament hoping he could remember what it is like to have a bond with his cards. Though he cannot see other duel spirits himself, he has a pair of spirits that suddenly court him shortly prior to the tournament. They act as Jason's spiritual cheerleaders, as well as his moral guides (Pikeru as the angel and Curran as the devil). He is a wanderer who travels with Kero Nabradia and Kyo Kazuma.

Personality: Cool and calculating, yet shy to others, especially to the White and Ebon Magicians, who took a liking to the duelist.

Deck: Jason plays a warrior deck, equipped with a lot of warrior-support cards. His headliner is the Colossal Fighter, especially in assault mode. Sometimes he uses pikeru and curran for added support.

Name: Kyo Kazuma

Appearance: 6'1, late-teens, medium build, Whitest-gray hair, reds eyes, shade sunglasses, White jacket with red tee, Worn jeans, Dog boots, and Leather fingerless glove, with silver medallion hanging but a silver chain.

Background: A duelist wanderer who travels with his cards and skills that he earned from his master who follow the same theme deck. He can learn other people's strategies just by looking at them thanks to his empathic ability and photographic memory. He has recently befriended Kero Nabadia is traveling with him.

Personality: Respectful, passionate duelist, and friendly although lacks good social skills and very quiet but that all changes once he starts dueling becoming more confident, well spoken, strategist, always thinking two steps ahead.

Deck: Light burner

Other: He is very empathic (feels what others feel) meaning he can tell what cards to look out for or focus on, given him a slit edge in dueling but goes beyond that, especially the bonds other people have this also works bad for him because he can also feel any pain inflect on the person and it could get stronger the more connected he is to the point where it could kill him.

Name: Zena Yoshida

Appearance: 4'6", white skinned, Blonde hair, usually overall jacket with white t-shirt and blue jeans, blue eyes.

Background: Zena is a confident young duelist with a lot of potential. At 13, she is currently the youngest duelist in the pro leagues and one of the top ten. However, at times she wishes she was not all that famous.

Personality: Zena is confident, cheerful, and outgoing in all. Because of this, she tends to come off as arrogant or bubbly in social situations, but she actually a considerate and intelligent person. She sometimes acts all girly and cute to throw off her opponent's guard.

Deck: Typical Koa'ki Meiru

Name: Jeanine Garrett

Appearance: Jeanine has light, sky blue/teal hair with some sapphire streaks. Her hair is between medium and short and curled constantly into tight ringlets. Her eyes are bright green. She has freckles across her nose and a fair complexion. She wears a red v-neck t-shirt and white shorts and black, ankle-strap sandals.

Background: Jeanine is from a middle class family and loves her parents. Her parents support her dueling career completely and ever since she was little, she wanted to be a pro duelist. Her career has yet to take off, though. She is a quarter French.

Personality: She is a tough duelist and tries to stay positive, but has trouble when she loses. She is really tough on herself when she doesn't feel she's done her best. But she usually gets over that very quickly. She is very confident in her skills.

Deck: Dragon/Beatdown

Name: Takeo Yuuyami

Appearance: 6'2" tall. Wears dark, heavy clothes under a black trench coat. Ice-blue eyes. Hair is mixed shades of green and spiked back to look similar to the head of the Alien Warrior monster. Wears a metallic cast over his left arm (covers from his shoulder to his fingers. If you want to know what's under the cast when you borrow him, send me a message.). Duel Disk is organic, not metallic (looks similar to Yubel's Duel Disk in that's it's a fleshy substance with bone joints separating the Monster zones and claws protruding from the edge of the Duel Disk.). Has two attachments on his cast to hold his Duel Disk and his "Hand Holder" (since even his hand is in the cast, he has a little holder like on the D-Wheels seen on 5D's to hold the cards in his Hand.).

Background: When he was younger, Takeo went to duel academy. There he was a bright, young duelist with his own duel monster spirit, Alien Ammonite. After graduation, he became a very popular professional duelist, until he lost to a mysterious duelist. Afterwards, he went on a losing streak. His life spiraled downward, and with every loss, he became more and more depressed. He has started regaining his momentum in underground duels. Alien Ammonite, his longtime friend, is disappointed in how selfish his master has become, but nonetheless is very loyal to him.

Personality: A self confessed loner, Takeo has no interest in speaking with other people. He is known for being manipulative and self-serving, and if he does interact with others, it is usually because he has something to gain. His only true friend is Alien Ammonite; everyone else is just a stepping stone for him to use.

Deck: Aliens

Name: Hikaru Saif

Appearance: He is a tall Muscular man, of mixed Japanese and Egyptian heritage. His hair is black and his eyes gold. He wears a black trenchcoat and camo green undershirt. His pants are dark khaki and he wears boots. He carries a staff which can transform into a scythe. The tip of this staff is gold plated and also serves as a duel disk.

Background: Saif is the leader of a cult which worships the Egyptian gods. He strives to bring the entire world under the domain of the Egyptian gods. Some time before the tournament he received copies of each god card by performing an ornate ritual. They are the centerpiece of his deck.

Personality: Saif is a very serious man who does not condone irresponsibility. He is also highly reverent of his gods and becomes enraged when they are insulted. He is proud of his of his heritage, sometimes to the point of vanity, but he is honor-bound and respects worthy opponents.

Deck: Gravekeeper/Egyptian Gods

Name: Mikel Roberto

Appearance: He's a middle-aged muscular man, of Spanish Heritage. His hair is brown and his eyes are light blue. He wears a black trenchcoat and a green undershirt. His pants are light gray and he wears green shoes. He carries an assault rifle that functions as a duel disk.

Background: Mikel is a mercenary, doing whatever his boss asks. But he also follows the samurai's bushido's rules of conduct. His most recent benefactor is a shady man that has ordered the death of a high-ranked contestant in the tournament (to be determined). He is starting to have a friendship with Jeremy, as they both use Samurais

Personality: Mikel is usually stoic. He becomes enraged when someone dishonors him or his boss, and is fairly strong physically and mentally.

Deck: Six Samurai and Legendary Six Samurai. He prefers to end the duel as quickly as possible. His favorite card is Six Samurai Shi En

Name: Jeremy Wheeler

Appearance: About 5 foot 9 in height, short blonde hair that drops a little in front of his face, brown eyes. Usually wears black sneakers, jeans, a t-shirt and Slifer Red jacket.

Background: A prodigy from duel academy, Jeremy Wheeler is known by names such as "Slifer Slacker" or "Dropout Boy" just because he is in the Slifer Red dorm. In fact, he is one of the brightest freshmen on campus. He likes to hang out with his friends.

Personality: He's kind of carefree (like Jaden), but he'll be more serious at times. He's friendly with others, likes to joke around and stuff like that. He enjoys doing sports and martial arts, playing video games and, of course, dueling.

Deck: Six Samurai

Name: Drake Hawkins

Appearance: 5'8, light six pack, jet black hair with dark red highlights, brown eyes, black t-shirt with two white wings on the back, camo cargo shorts, black and silver Vans, Age: 17

Background: Drake was a shy kid who was raised in an orphanage with nothing but the clothes on his back and a deck of Guardians which were given to him when he was 8 years old by his dad's friend, Rafael and one card stood out from the rest: Guardian Eatos. Drake and Eatos were very close and she became his guardian angel and that point on he went on to become a very good duelist with a strong belief in the heart of the cards and not giving up no matter what the situation looks like. He is a first year Ra Yellow student and friends with Jeremy and Reiko

Personality: He is a determined guy who is outgoing, smart, and to say he is a bit of a lady's man would be an understatement.

Deck: Guardian Deck

Other: He falls nearly every cute girl he sees… even the female monsters. The only cute girls he does not fall for is his own cards and Reiko.

Name: Reiko Taozi

Appearance: Black hair tied into a short high ponytail, light green eyes covered by square rimmed glasses and slightly paled skin. She wears an Obelisk Blue uniform.

Background: Reiko is the eldest daughter of the rich Taozi family and the oldest of six other siblings. Using their money and resources, she bought herself the best deck possible. She quickly rose to the top of duel academy's ranks as an Obelisk Blue student. She originally was stuck-up and cruel (Think Chazz at the beginning of GX series) but was beaten by Jeremy and soon became friends with him.

Personality: Reiko comes off as uncaring and arrogant to most people she meets (Think Jack Atlas in the third season of 5Ds). However, this is merely due to her inability to communicate her feelings to others and her overconfidence. In truth, she can be loyal friend once you get to know her. She shelters hidden feelings for Jeremy, but lashes out if one tries to get her to admit it (Tsundere, anyone?)

Deck: Lightsworn

Name: Runa Aster

Appearance: A teenager with green long hair, white jacket and blue tea-shirt underneath, black long pants; brown eyes (Think teenaged Leo).

Background: Runa is a young boy and is a professional duelist at the age of 15. He goes to school at a duel academy that rivals Jeremy's. He has the power to predict the future via short visions, though he tries to keep that a secret. When he receives a vision or summons Life Stream Dragon, his eyes glow read. He has a duel spirit named Morphtronic Celfon, who communicates with him in beeps (think R2D2) that only he can understand. He also has a special connection to Power Tool Dragon.

Personality: Runa acts very impulsive for someone his age. He is excitable and outgoing. He keeps suppressed many childish fears, such as doctors, the dark, etc. Despite this, he can be very brave when the situation calls for it. This bravery is fueled by his desire to help those who suffer, or are in need.

Deck: Morphtronic monsters His favorite monster is Power Tool Dragon. He also has the card Life Stream Dragon that he uses only when he's backed into a corner.

Other: He sometimes gives hints about what is going to happen in the story.

Name: Douglas Jackson "D.J" McCoy

Appearance: Teen with medium length messy dark brown hair. 5'11, 195 lbs and a lean muscular build. Wears a brown leather jacket, with the sleeves rolled up, black undershirt and a silver chain. Green Eyes.

Background: D.J is technical master, and was admitted to MIT at the age of 15, but was kicked out after destroying the east wing of the Science facility in an accidental explosion. Distraught and guilty, he ran away from the aftermath of the explosion. He soon came under the employment of a mysterious benefactor. He has designed the T.G. archetype with the help of the money the benefactor provides.

Personality: D.J is tough but has a rather widespread sense of humor. He is a technical genius and likes to build complex machinery, such as weapons and automobiles. Between his bizarre humor and daydreams, people think he has gone crazy, and they are probably right. He has gone insane due to the guilt of accidentally blowing up the lab.

Deck: Tech Genius

Other: D.J usually makes jokes that nobody understands, breaking the fourth wall, etc.

Name: Nick Bourne

Appearance: Tall, slicked back blond hair, hazel eyes, dark glasses. Black blazer, black pants and white shirt (like a suit without a tie)

Background: Has a shady background and has participated in many underground duels proving his strength. He joins the tournament to face stronger opponents.

Personality: Values power above everything else. Due to his many underground duels, he is cold and ruthless to those who he considers weak. He remains calm and collected at all other times.

Deck: Steelswarm

Other: He is a skilled fighter, easily able to hold his own if challenged in hand-to-hand combat.

Name: Luchia Mugen

Appearance: A young teen with light gray hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She wears a white trench coat, a cerulean dress, black stockings, and white high heel boots. Also, she wears a necklace with an infinity sign.

Background: Luchia lost her parents at age 8 and has been living alone ever since that day. She travels to different towns to find other duelists that she could beat in a duel.

Personality: Luchia is always serious and calm during her duels. She's usually quiet around people, but can't stand against people that annoy her.

Deck: Meklord Emperor

Me: And there you have it, folks: your OCs. Please refrain from complaining if I changed your OCs partially…

Zena (muttering): Or completely.

Me (continuing): Or completely. And do not complain because I did not write your names on here. I just felt it to be necessary to have the submitters remain anonymous.

Zena (still muttering): In other words, you were too lazy to remember the names everyone who submitted an OC to you.

Me: …

Zena (having a sudden mood shift): See me in the next chapter, folks!


End file.
